Mary Aldis
by George J. Dance Mary Aldis (1872-1949) was an American poet, playwright, and patron of the arts.Mary Aldis, Greenwich Village Bookshop Door], University of Texas. Web, May 6, 2015. Life Aldis lived in the Chicago suburb of Lake Forest with her husband, real estate executive Arthur T. Aldis.Biographical Note, Guide to the Mary Reynolds Aldis Papers, 1904-1929, University of Chicago Library, University of Chicago. Web, May 6, 2015. She became an important figure in Chicago's noncommercial theatre scene during the 1920's and 1930's, building the Aldis Playhouse in a renovated cottage on the property, and recruiting her neighbors to act as the Lake Forrest Players.Mary Aldis, Intimate Circles: American women in the arts, Yale University Library, Yale University. Web, May 5, 2015. She provided financial support to numerous artistic ventures in Chicago, including Poetry magazine in its early days.Mary Aldis, Greenwich Village Bookshop Door: A portal to bohemia, 1920-1925, Harry Ransom Center, University of Texas Austin. Web, May 6, 2015. In 1923 Aldis and her husband vacationed in Provincetown on Cape Cod, Massachusetts, where she provided financial support to the the Wharf Players, an amateur theater group that included Harry Kemp, Mary Heaton Vorse, Frank Shay, and others. By one account, Aldis dropped her sponsorship of the group after they held a wild party next to her Provincetown lodging, and failed to invite her or any of the Players' other wealthy patrons. Aldis also served as President of the Visiting Nurses Association of Chicago. Publications Poetry *''Flashlights. New York: Duffield, 1916. Plays *Plays for Small Stages. New York: Duffield, 1915. *''Mrs. Pat and the Law: A play in one act. Boston: Walter H. Baker, 1923; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. *''An Heir at Large: A play in seven scenes''. Chicago: Old Tower Press, 1926. *''Two Plus Two; or, Two and two make four''. Chicago: Dramatic Publishing, 1929; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. *''Extreme Unction''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. *''The Drama Class of Tanakha, Nevada''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. Novel *''Drift. New York: Duffield, 1918. Non-fiction *''Florence Nightingale: An appreciation: Paper read at the Fortnightly Club of Chicago on April 2, 1914. New York : National Organization for Public Health Nursing, 1914? *''No Curtain: Suggested themes for impromptu plays''. New York & Los Angeles: Samuel French, 1935. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Mary Aldis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 6, 2015. Poems by Mary Aldis #"The World Cry" See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Search" in Poetry, January 1924. *Mary Aldis in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Barberries," "When You Come," "Flash-lights" *Mary Aldis in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The World Cry," "A Little Girl," "Thrones," "O Bitter Day," "Embarcation," "Go From Me," "To One Who Asks" *Mary Aldis at Poetry Nook (10 poems) ;Books *Mary Aldis at Amazon.com ;About *Mary Aldis at Intimate Circles: American women in the arts *Mary Aldis at the Greenwich Village Bookshop Door ;Etc. *Guide to the Mary Reynolds Aldis Papers, 1904-1929 at the University of Chicago Library Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors